1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a semiconductor apparatus.
2. Related Art
In the conventional art, a semiconductor apparatus used to, for example, ignite an internal combustion engine has been formed by a one-chip igniter integrally including a power semiconductor device that is configured to deal with high power and an integrated circuit that is configured as an NMOS circuit (see, for example, Patent Documents 1 to 5).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2001-217420
Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 11-145466
Patent Document 3: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2001-94092
Patent Document 4: International Publication No. 2014/073656
Patent Document 5: International Publication No. 2014/142331
Such an igniter has achieved a high breakdown voltage of approximately 400 V by, for example, providing a protective diode between the collector and the gate of the power semiconductor device. When a high voltage exceeding, for example, 400 V is input into the collector of such an igniter, however, electric fields concentrate in at least part of the surrounding region of the protective diode and the power semiconductor device may resultantly break down.